


Beautiful Disasters

by wednesday14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday14/pseuds/wednesday14
Summary: Our own little Marauders Universe.*This is an AU marauders universe. It is not meant to be accurate to the original Harry Potter Story Line.





	1. A choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah Faherty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannah+Faherty).



### 1st of September 1971

Jenna Potter could hear all the noise coming from outside her bedroom door, but she made a point to ignore it. She rolled over in her bed, keeping herself wrapped tightly in her duvet cover. She was sure it was only around five in the morning and she wasn’t even sure she had ever seen this early in the morning. Her curtains were drawn but it was easy to see that the sun hadn’t come up yet. The knocking started again from out in the hall and she groaned. 

‘’James, sod off,’’ Jenna called out, her voice muffled into the stuffing of her pillow. 

‘’Come on, Jenny, it’s our first day,’’ her brother called cheerfully from the other side of the door. 

‘’I’m aware, but why are you waking me at the crack of dawn?’’ she questioned. She was just as excited as her brother for their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it was hard to show it when she only woke up a couple seconds ago. 

‘’Just unlock the door and we can talk. Why did you lock the door anyway?’’ he asked. 

She pushed herself to sit up on the bed. She gently wiped her eyes and running her fingers through her unruly brown hair before standing up and walking lifelessly over to her door. 

‘’To avoid this exact situation,’’ Jenna mumbled as she twisted the key in the lock. 

She pulled on the handle and her brother stood with a big smile on his face and already dressed. However, his hair was a twisted mess as always. 

‘’You’re dressed, already?’’ she said in shock, not moving out of the door frame. James just shrugged as if it was standard practice for him. 

It wrecked Jenna’s head how much James was a morning person. Every exciting day, like Christmas, or today, the first day of school, he was up before the birds while also dragging her up out of bed. On normal days, he was up at around eight a.m., even during the summer. All of which was far too early for Jenna considering she was a night owl and the complete opposite of her brother in the morning.

‘’Fine, just come in,’’ Jenna caved, moving to let him in, and closing the door after him. 

James immediately moved over to her bed and sat himself at the end of it. ‘’How weird is it that we start Hogwarts today?’’ James said, marveling in the thought, ‘’I feel like we have been waiting for today for our whole life.’’ 

‘’Merlin, Jamie, you really like to make things more dramatic than they are don’t you,’’ she said, sitting back on the bed and crossing her legs under her. 

‘’Come on, don’t act like you aren’t excited,’’ James accused. 

‘’I am, of course I am,’’ she agreed, ‘’We have been waiting since we were five to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?’’ 

Jenna’s mood immediately lifted when talking about the dreams they have had for years. They had both been flying since they could walk and being on the Quidditch team was somewhat of a must for them. However, getting into Gryffindor was even more important. There had been times where Jenna had wondered if another house would be right for her. Both of her parents had been Gryffindor and she knew James never doubted he would be in the same house as them for even a second. But she had times where she thought Ravenclaw might suit her better, and in complete earnest, she thought Slytherin would be a good fit too. The main down fall of Slytherin was its bad reputation, but she did fit most of its values. She did, however, know she wasn’t a Hufflepuff, she had nothing against Hufflepuffs, but she just knew she didn’t quite fit the bill for that house. 

‘’That is the attitude,’’ James beamed.

Jenna smiled brightly at her brother. Her whole life James had been her closest friend. Actually, he was one of her only real friends. She had people she was friends with through her parents, but she had no close friends. That is why she got along so well with her brother. 

‘’Jamie, can I ask you something?’’ 

James pushed up his glasses and nodded at Jenna. 

‘’I know you have Peter and I know you are going to make loads of friends at school and I will too. But’’ she hesitated, ‘’Promise me we won’t stop being friends. I just don’t want us to not be friends because we have new friends.’’ 

‘’Jenna,’’ James sighed, pulling her into a tight hug, ‘’I am never going to leave you. You and I are in this together, remember? J.P and J.P against the world.’’ 

Jenna laughed gently as she cuddled into her twin’s chest. She knew Hogwarts was going to make her life change, but she would never want her relationship with James to change. She didn’t think she would ever be able to handle that.  
\-----------------

The Potter twins both ran at full speed through what looked like a solid concrete wall. When they got to the other side, the platform of nine and three quarters was bustling with people. The Hogwarts Express was already stationary on the tracks waiting for everyone to board. 

Jenna looked to her left to see James was just as awe struck as she was. They turned back to look at the wall as their mother and father emerged from it. They both smiled nostalgically as they glanced around the platform. Following behind them were Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew and their short and wide son, Peter. 

‘’How are you feeling kiddos? You are finally here,’’ Fleamont Potter asked, patting his son on the back. 

‘’Excited,’’ the twins said at the same time. 

James looked around once again, watching the people push carts with huge trunks and cages with pets. He could spot the colour ties on some of the older students, noticing all the Gryffindor’s. 

‘’You two are going to be wonderful students,’’ his mother smiled, bringing his attention back to his family, ‘’I’m already proud of you.’’ 

‘’Effie, always the sentimental one,’’ Fleamont smirked, ‘’If you guys end up in Hufflepuff, tell Dumbledore you have no return address.’’ 

Jenna and James both laughed at their fathers’ humour, while Euphemia hit her husband on the arm. 

‘’No, we love you no matter what house you are in. Right, Monty?’’ she corrected. 

‘’Yeah, yeah sure,’’ he agreed, sarcastically.

They each exchanged hugs and goodbyes. With final waves and kisses on the cheeks, James, and Jenna, with their trunks in hand and joined by a quiet Peter Pettigrew, walked onto the Hogwarts Express. They walked along the train corridor glancing into each compartment until they found an empty one. The three first years occupied the compartment and played their bags on the overhead shelves. They sat themselves down, James and Peter facing Jenna. With a jolt, the train started to move. There was a lot of noise with the combination of the train engine and the people on the platform calling their final goodbyes as the train left the station. 

Jenna knew she would miss her parents, but she had James and she would see them at Christmas. So, the overwhelming excitement overpowered those emotions.  
Just as James was about to pick up conversation, the doors slid open. A boy stood frantically in the door frame. His long, dark hair was a little messy and his small case was in his left hand. 

‘’None of you are related to me, are you?’’ he questioned. 

Jenna shot James a look of confused, but he just shook his head at the boy. ‘’Not that I’m aware of.’’ 

‘’Good,’’ the boy said pointedly, sitting himself next to Jenna, ‘’I’m joining you. I’m Sirius Black.’’ He introduced himself, raising his eyebrows at Jenna in the process. He didn’t seem to have any identifying house logos on his suitcase, so Jenna made the guess that he was first year like the rest of them. 

‘’James,’’ Jenna’s brother introduced, ‘’Potter.’’ 

‘’I’m Jenna. His sister. It’s nice to meet you,’’ Jenna said to the boy with a smile. They waited for Peter to introduce himself to Sirius, but he stayed quiet. 

‘’Ahh,’’ Sirius smirked, ‘’My father told me to stay away from yous. I think we will make good friends.’’ He turned to Jenna and gave her a subtle wink, making her notice the prominent blue colour of his eyes. 

‘’Sirius Black,’’ James repeated, ‘’The Noble House of Black?’’ He wasn’t judging Sirius; it was more of a questioning. He was making sure he wasn’t a prejudice twat like most of the pure-blood kids were. ‘’Yeah, well don’t hold it against me. We don’t choose our parents.’’

Sirius had left the door open and another boy, their age, with a buzz cut, leaned into the compartment. 

‘’Are you lads fi-‘’ he glanced around at the group and hesitated, ‘’Actually, it’s fine.’’ 

‘’No, wait,’’ Jenna called before he could walkway. She could tell he was nervous and didn’t have any other friends, and she, herself, was also lacking friends she wasn’t related to. ‘’We’re all first years. You can join us if you would like,’’ she offered. 

He nodded, still hesitant, but moved into the small room, closing the door behind him ‘’Yeah, alrigh’. Thanks.’’ He sat down next to James and placed his case at his feet. 

‘’I’m Jenna Potter,’’ she said starting up the introductions again, ‘’My brother, James. His friend, Peter. And this is…’’ 

Her voice trailed off as the other boy introduced himself, ‘’Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, Mate.’’ 

‘’Remus Lupin,’’ the boy finally revealed his name. 

It didn’t take long for James to spark a conversation up with the group. They talked about receiving their acceptance letters and then what house they want. He expressed he and Jenna’s hope to be in Gryffindor, a hope Peter joined in on. Sirius explained that he didn’t care what house he was sorted into, once it wasn’t Slytherin. He was very insistent on defying his family’s ‘legacy’ of Slytherins. Remus also didn’t mind which house he found himself in, but he did have a slight fancy toward Gryffindor. 

Jenna could tell from the first couple minutes that Sirius would most likely be right; They would be good friends.

‘’Jenny and I have been practicing to get on the quidditch team since we were kids,’’ James boasted. 

‘’What positions are you interested in?’’ Sirius enquired, ‘’I’ve always kind of liked the idea of being a beater.’’ 

‘’I’d love to be a seeker,’’ Jenna said, ‘’James would make an incredible chaser.’’ 

Her brother looked to her and gave her a wide smile, ‘’I wanna become youngest chaser in a century.’’ 

Sirius glanced from him to Jenna, ‘’I don’t know, if I was placing bets, I’d say Jenna is more likely to become youngest Seeker. What do you think, Remus Lupin?’’ 

‘’I could put money on Jenna,’’ he smiled. 

Jenna laughed lightly and tilted her head competitively at James who sat opposite her. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, but ultimately smiled. 

‘’Merlin’s Beard, Jenna, your hair is blue,’’ Sirius gaped. 

‘’Oh shit,’’ she muttered under her breath, willing her hair to turn back to brown and hoping it doesn’t in turn become pink from embarrassment. 

‘’Language, Jen,’’ James warned. 

‘’Sorry,’’ she whispered as she smoother her hair back down as she saw the tips had turned back to brown. 

‘’That was so cool,’’ Remus beamed, ‘’How did you do that?’’ 

Jenna looked up at him, shocked he wasn’t making fun of her already. She glanced over at James who gave a nod of approval. James had a good judge of people; he was always able to tell if people were sincere or not. If James though they were okay, so did Jenna. 

‘’I’m a-‘’ Jenna hesitated, ‘’I’m a metamorphmagus.’’ 

‘’Wow, so you can change your appearance at will?’’ Remus questioned, thoroughly interested. 

‘’Sort off. I’m still getting good at it. But my hair changes with emotions. I usually just keep it brown, so people don’t ask questions,’’ she explained. 

Sirius turned to look at her, ‘’You should keep it blue. It is pretty.’’ 

Jenna immediately turned her head to Sirius. She didn’t think anyone, other than her parents had ever called her pretty, and she certainly didn’t expect to hear it from someone in the Black family. 

‘’I’ve been trying to tell her to keep it blue. If anyone bothers you, Jenna, we can take them,’’ James said, looking around at the other boys.

Peter nodded his head; Jenna had a feeling he hadn’t really been paying attention to the conversation but just nodded for the sake of agreeing with James. 

‘’Yeah, anyone who slags you is a wanker,’’ Remus said, nonchalantly. 

Jenna had to stop herself from laughing at James’ reaction to Remus’ foul language. She also had a terrible habit for swearing and James hated it. 

‘’Don’t worry, Jenna, we will protect you,’’ Sirius said proudly, ‘’No matter what.’’ 

Jenna finally relaxed and with a nod, let the natural blue run through her hair. The three boys, she knew were certain to end up in Gryffindor, smiled as she continued the conversation about Quidditch without worrying about being made fun.  
\----------------------

Hogwarts was more than Jenna could have ever imagined. The paintings she had seen of it were nothing to do it justice. The sun had almost completely set behind the castle and you could see the light of each window. They got to boat across the Black Lake, as she had been told it was called. James and Sirius pretended they were going to tip the boat, but Jenna and Remus just shook their heads disapprovingly at them. When they got off the lake, they followed Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys, up a flight of stone stairs. All of the first years crowded around the huge, oak front door to the castle. The doors swung open and they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, a tall, stern, black-haired witch. The professor welcomed them to Hogwarts and explained the houses and how the sorting ceremony would go. They wasted no time before sending the first student up to be sorted. 

After the first couple names, McGonagall called Sirius up. He glanced over at Jenna before walking up, ‘’Wish me look, Darling.’’ 

Jenna had to stop herself from smiling, so she turned to James. ‘’What do you think? Will he be Slytherin?’’ she asked, her voice a whisper. 

‘’No way,’’ James answered, ‘’He is a Gryffindor like us, I’m sure of it.’’ 

Jenna agreed with her brother completely. She glanced up the great hall and saw Sirius sat on a stool with an extremely old hat on his head. 

It didn’t take long for the hat to chant, ‘’Gryffindor.’’ Anyone could see the relief wash over Sirius’ face as he stood up and walked over to join the rest of the Gryffindors at their table.

‘’Lily,’’ the boy stood beside Jenna said to his friend, ‘’You know that if you are not sorted into Slytherin, I won’t speak to you.’’ 

‘’Severus, that’s not fair,’’ the fiery haired girl replied, ‘’It isn’t a choice.’’ 

The boy huffed and stormed away from her. Jenna instantly felt bad for the girl as she watched her face fall in sadness. 

‘’Hey,’’ Jenna said, catching the girl’s attention, ‘’I’m Jenna Potter.’’ 

Her green eyes were wide and threatened tears. ‘’Hi, I’m Lily,’’ she smiled, pushing back her emotions. 

‘’Evans, Lily,’’ McGonagall announced from the top of the room. 

Her face paled completely, and Jenna put a hand on her arm. ‘’You’re okay. No matter what house you get, you belong there.’’ 

The red head nodded and started up the centre of the hall. 

‘’Should have known some blood traitor would try and convince her she belongs somewhere else.’’ Jenna’s head whipped around and was faced by the boy who had been horrible to Lily. He was far taller than her and he had long dark hair, not nice hair like Sirius’ but instead it was greasy and pushed back. 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Jenna said glaring at him. 

The boy just shrugged, but then the sorting hat called out ‘’Gryffindor!’’ A smile tore at Jenna’s face and she tilted her head at the boy. He was a snobby pureblood who was destined to end up in Slytherin and be a big bully, Jenna just knew it. Maybe she had her brothers judge of people after all.

Remus got sorted into Gryffindor with a huge smile on his face. Jenna was so happy that she may possibly end up in the same house as all the new friends she had made. 

‘’Care to place a bet on how long the hat will be on my head before it says Gryffindor?’’ James said, leaning sideways toward his sister. 

‘’I’d give it about half a second,’’ she smirked. Jenna looked up the hall to see Peter sat on the stool to be sorted. ‘’If you think so…. Gryffindor,’’ the hat announced. 

‘’Potter, James.’’ 

James flashed Jenna a wide smile, ‘’See you of the other side, J.P.’’ 

He strutted up the length of the room and confidently sat on the stool. McGonagall started to lower the hat over his head and when it reached his chaotic hair, it shouted ‘’GRYFFINDOR.’’ 

Jenna let out a discrete laugh until she was reminded that she was up next. 

‘’Potter, Jenna.’’ 

A pit grew in Jenna stomach as she willed herself to start walking toward the top of the room. She took each step cautiously, aware of the fact that the whole rooms attention was on her. She walked up the two steps to the stool and sat herself down. 

She felt the hat lower onto her head and heard its voice in her head. ‘’Ahh, the other Potter twin. I assume you have the same aspiration for Gryffindor as your brother?’’ 

‘’Yes’’ Jenna whispered. 

‘’However, you are much more difficult than he. You do have the brain for Ravenclaw. Yes, a lot of potential for that house. But…. Ahhh, _Slytherin_.’’ The word echoed in Jenna’s head. 

‘’Yes, you have all the qualities. Very ambitious. But I also see the Gryffindor courage in you, and the loyalty is most evident,’’ it’s taunting voice spoke to her, ‘’What will it be, Potter?’’ 

Jenna took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. She had options; she didn’t have to follow her brother. There were perks for each house. She had always been quite academic, so Ravenclaw could do her well, but she knew why the hat had focused more on Slytherin. She had a sneaking suspicion that the hat might place her there. She had prepared herself for the disappointment of not being in Gryffindor. What she hadn’t foreseen was a choice. 

She opened her eyes and with a glance toward the Gryffindor table. She saw where her heart was and realized there was no point wagering her decision. She knew where she belonged. 

‘’Good choice,’’ the hat whispered to her before shouting, ‘’GRYFFINDOR.’’


	2. The Protectors

### 2nd of September 1971.

When Jenna woke up, it took her about two minutes to remember where she was and realize why James hadn’t woken her up yet. She had been woken up by someone though, so she forced her eyes open to find out who. She saw the red hair before she focused on the face, and realized it was the girl she spoke to the day before. 

‘’Hi Jenna,’’ she said meekly, sounding half asleep, ‘’Breakfast is in ten minutes. You were fast asleep, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to miss it and be hungry all day.’’ 

‘’Lily Evans, right?’’ Jenna checked, sitting up groggily. She glanced around the red and gold room at the three other four-poster beds. She assumed the bed Lily stood next to was hers. By the other two beds, two girls were getting ready for breakfast. 

‘’Yep. My bed’s next to yours,’’ she told her. 

‘’Thanks. I probably would have slept through the rest of the day,’’ Jenna smiled, her words completely true. 

Lily sat down on her bed facing Jenna and giggled slightly. ‘’I’m the same. I always lie in, but the excitement woke me up. 

‘’I’m terrible for sleeping in. I usually only get up if my brother wakes me,’’ she explained, pulling the hair tie out of her hair and letting it fall from the bun it was in, down her back. 

‘’You have a brother?’’ Lily enquired. 

‘’Yeah, twin brother actually. He’s in Gryffindor too. His name’s James,’’ Jenna explained, ‘’If you want, you can join me and my brother’s friends at breakfast. Its’s okay if you have someone else to sit with though.’’ Jenna really wanted to be friends with Lily. She knew she had James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter, but they would always be more her brother’s friends than hers because well… they are boys. 

Lily’s face light up at the invitation, ‘’Yes. I’d really like that.’’ 

‘’Merlin’s beard, I love your hair,’’ a voice squealed from behind Jenna. 

Jenna looked to her left to the bed the other side of hers. A short, blonde haired girl stood with wide eyes. Jenna had seen her the day before when they arrived in their dorm room but considering everyone was tired and stuffed from the feast, they had all gone straight to bed without introductions. 

‘’I love the blue, how do you get it like that?’’ she continued. 

‘’Oh,’’ Jenna delayed, ‘’It’s natural actually.’’ 

‘’You mean you don’t use dye?’’ Lily said in awe. 

Jenna looked from the blonde girl, who looked as confused as she was, to Lily. ‘’I don’t know what dye is, but I’m a metamorphmagus. My hair is naturally like this, but it changes sometimes.’’ 

‘’Wow,’’ the girl said in shock, ‘’That’s so cool. I’m Marlene by the way.’’ 

Jenna and Lily introduced themselves to Marlene, before realizing that they should start getting ready considering they were both still in Pyjamas. While going down to breakfast in pyjamas was a tempting idea to Jenna, she was sure that it wasn’t the best first impression to give at Hogwarts. 

Jenna got up off her bed and a wide smile appeared on her face as she picked up the Gryffindor robes that sat on top of her trunk. 

‘’Jenna, my favourite Potter,’’ Remus announced as Jenna joined himself, James, Sirius, and Peter at the breakfast table. Lily and Marlene had also sat with them as per Jenna’s invitation. The food had not yet arrived on the table but it was a minute away from breakfast time so they knew it would arrive soon. 

‘’You’ve known us less than a day, how do you have a favourite?’’ Jenna asked with a laugh. 

‘’James woke us all up super early,’’ Sirius explained, looking like he was running off only a couple hours of sleep. Remus looked worse than Sirius. From the bags under his eyes and the lifelessness of his emotions, it was hard to believe he had gotten any sleep at all. 

‘’Oh, I forgot to give you that warning. You still have twenty-four hours to back out of your friendship before you are stuck with him,’’ she joked. 

‘’Hey,’’ James said, wounded. 

‘’I’m just joking. Anyway, Lads, this is Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon,’’ Jenna said, introducing her new friends. 

‘’Hi,’’ Lily smiled kindly, while Marlene gave the boys a nod and wide smile. 

Everyone mumbled greetings and introduced themselves, even Peter meekly told the girls his name. However, James just sat there as if someone had just given him the world’s most amazing broomstick. It was profoundly obvious that he was gaping at Lily. 

‘’And that’s James,’’ Jenna introduced awkwardly after he didn’t say anything, ‘’My twin brother.’’ ‘’Twins?’’ Sirius gasped, ‘’Yous are twins?’’ 

‘’Yes Sirius, how else would we be Siblings and the same age?’’ Jenna said, casting him a sideways look. 

‘’She has a point,’’ Remus commented with a shrug. 

‘’Nice to meet you, James,’’ Lily greeted. 

James, however, stayed silent, completely bewitched by her. Oh god, Jenna thought, first day of classes and he has already fell in love with a girl he has never spoken to.  
Before he could express his awe, which Jenna knew he would because he had a habit of being completely transparent with his feelings, Dumbledore announced the commencement of breakfast. With a wave of his wand, the four tables that stretched the length of the room became decorated with pretty much every breakfast food you could think of. 

‘’Holy shit,’’ Remus gawked scanning his eyes over everything on the table, ‘’Look at all this food. Fuckin’ hell, we can eat whatever we want?’’ 

James eyes widened in shock at the curse words leaving Remus’ mouth. 

‘’Yeah, that’s kind of the point,’’ Sirius commented as he picked up two slices of toast. Jenna glanced over at Peter, who was completely uninterested in their conversation because he was too busy piling his plate with food. 

‘’I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much damn food,’’ Remus admitted, still mesmerised. He reached out and grabbed a pancake, looking at it like it was gold. Then a smile tore at his face when Peter offered him the maple syrup that he himself had just doused his pancakes in. 

‘’Remus,’’ Jenna smiled, ‘’I think my favourite too.’’ 

‘’What about me?’’ James and Sirius protested at the same times. 

Jenna laughed at their narcissism as she placed pieces of bacon onto her plate. She shrugged her shoulders at the two boys before giving Remus a bright smile. 

### 7th of September 1971 

Remus had gotten sick five days into school. He had spent two nights in the hospital wing, and he wasn’t allowed visitors. When he came back to the common room, he told James, Sirius and Jenna to mind their own business when they expressed concern. They silenced their worries and continued going to class without returning to the topic.  
Jenna was sat in potions next to Lily Evans. She knew a lot more than Jenna did, which surprised her considering Lily came from a Muggle family. But she had explained to Jenna that after she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she had started to learn a lot about Wizarding education, so she wasn’t too far behind everyone else. Lily had explained how her friend, Severus Snape, had helped her learn everything she knew. Jenna quickly remembered him as the rude boy at the sorting ceremony. It also didn’t go unnoticed that he was sat the other side of Lily as they learned to make a cure for boils potion. 

They had only just started their potion when the boys haunting voice intervened. ‘’You need to stir much more gently than that,’’ he leaned over to tell Lily, regarding the technique to avoid over exciting the shrake spines in our cauldron. 

‘’Oh, thank you Severus,’’ Lily said, casting him a quick smile before slowing the speed she was stirring. 

‘’Would have thought your little weirdo friend Potter would have known that,’’ Severus mumbled. 

Jenna’s heart dropped. She immediately looked up to see him smirking evilly at her. Her jaw tightened and while she wanted to stand up and shout or even punch the boy, she drew her focus to stopping her hair from turning silver. 

‘’What did you just say about my sister?’’ James demanded angrily from the other side of Jenna. 

‘’James, leave it,’’ Jenna mumbled, looking away from the greasy Slytherin and going back to her and Lily’s potion. 

‘’Aw would you look at that,’’ he said with sour sarcasm, ‘’The two blood traitor Potters looking after each other.’’ ‘’Severus,’’ Lily exclaimed, shocked at him comment. 

‘’You’re a dick, Snape,’’ Sirius hissed, joining in to defend the twins. 

‘’Oh, and the disappointment of the Black family. I’m so scared,’’ Severus teased, before turning to laugh with his Slytherin friend. 

Sirius abruptly stood from his chair and was about to walk over to Severus when the Professor Slughorn announced, ‘’Okay, settle down everyone. I am going to check your finished potions now.’’ 

Sirius sat back down, reluctantly and James leaned over to him to whisper something Jenna didn’t manage to hear. 

Jenna had calmed down from the heated encounter with Severus Snape by the time she reached her next, and final, class of the day, Herbology. It definitely wasn’t one of her strongest subjects, but she ended up speaking to the girl who shared the dorm with her, Lily and Marlene. Lily had already become friends with her, but Jenna hadn’t yet got the chance to talk to her. Her name was Alice Fortescue. She seemed like the shy and quiet type, but she was kind and extremely talented in herbology. 

Jenna and Alice left the greenhouse and made their way back into the class. Jenna commended Alice on her knowledge in Herbology and she explained how her mother was into it and she had helped her grow plants in their garden from a young age. They were headed toward the Gryffindor Dormitory when they were joined by a frenzied Lily Evans. 

‘’Lily, what’s wrong?’’ Alice asked, compassionately. 

‘’Nothing,’’ she huffed, obviously lying. 

‘’Come on, Lily. Something obviously bothered you, you can tell us,’’ Jenna told her as they continued toward the staircases. 

‘’I’m so sorry, Jenna but your brother is an absolute idiot,’’ Lily confessed, throwing her arms up in anger as she stopped walking. 

‘’James?’’ Jenna stammered in worry, stopping, and turning to face Lily, ‘’Oh Merlin, what did he do?’’ 

She could only hope her twin brother hadn’t done anything too bad. He had a nature for mischief, something Jenna was usually involved in, but what worried her most now was that she could tell his new friends would be just as eager for it as he would be. She didn’t want to consider what Sirius, Remus and James would be able to come up with if they all put their heads together. 

‘’He and his friends jinxed Severus and they were all arrogant about it. So, Sev got really mad at me and blamed me,’’ Lily explained, struggling to keep her composure. 

‘’Oh Jamie,’’ Jenna sighed to herself. She didn’t like Severus very much, and she knew from what happened that day in potions class that James didn’t either. But she hated the idea of her brother hurting someone, even if that person was a bullying Slytherin. What made it worse was that Lily was still friends with Severus, though Jenna didn’t know why, and he blamed her for what the boys did to him. 

‘’I’m really sorry he did that, Lil. I’ll have a talk to all the boys today.’’ 

‘’Thank you, Jenna. I also want to apologize for what Severus said to you today. That wasn’t fair of him. He just goes along with the other Slytherins and what his family say. He really didn’t mean what he said,’’ Lily told her. 

Jenna found it hard to believe that Lily was right about Severus but either way she said, ‘’It’s fine, don’t worry about it.’’


	3. An Unbroken Promise

### 30th of October 1971

It was too late for Jenna and the boys to be sitting in the common room, but none of them seemed to care. Remus had cast a silencing charm on the room to make sure they didn’t wake up anyone with their conversations. They all, except Peter, sat on the couches around the fire. Peter had gone to bed about an hour before, claiming to be too tired to stay up any later. 

‘’They dress up?’’ Sirius laughed trying not to spit his pumpkin juice everywhere. 

‘’What do you mean dress up? Like ballgowns and dress robes?’’ Jenna questioned, thoroughly interested in how muggles spend Halloween. 

‘’No, like costumes. One year, a girl in my home dressed up as a witch. She wore a pointy hat, cape, come to think of it she dressed exactly like McGonagall does. Funniest day of my life,’’ Remus explained with laughter. 

‘’You have a sister?’’ Jenna enquired, wondering why he said it the way he did. 

‘’Oh, ehh… no,’’ Remus started, his demeanour quickly changing, ‘’I- I live in a children’s home. It’s a muggle place that kids go when.... when their parents don’t want them, or they died.’’ 

Jenna’s heart dropped to her stomach, watching as he lowered his head in shame. She was about to comfort him, ask him what happened to his parents, anything that would make him feel better or showed that she cared. 

But she didn’t get that chance before Sirius interrupted, ‘’Ha I wish my parents had sent me to one of those. At least then I wouldn’t have to deal with all the howlers telling me that I am disappointment to the ‘Noble House of Black,’ just because I didn’t get into Slytherin.’’ Sirius spoke in a sarcastic tone, though the words tore at Jenna’s heart. 

‘’Maybe when Christmas comes around, you both could spend it at our house then,’’ James said with a smile, ‘’Our parents would be happy to have you. They love having visitors.’’ 

Jenna didn’t add to James offer. She just stayed quiet, wishing the boys weren’t so nonchalant with their emotions. Jenna had heard enough from Sirius to know his parents, or just his whole family in general, were not nice people. He never got too specific, but he was always transparent about his hatred toward them. Remus, on the other hand, hadn’t told her anything about his family. All Jenna knew was that his mother was a muggle, and his dad was a wizard. She had just assumed they weren’t very close as a family. Now she wondered if they were even still alive. 

‘’Now that is something my parents would hate. Which means I’d love to,’’ Sirius beamed. 

‘’I don’t know,’’ Remus hesitated, ‘’My matron can be quite strict.’’ 

‘’You could even just spend Christmas day with us, Remus. Christmas eve too if you’d like to,’’ Jenna finally joined in. She really hoped he would say yes, because the idea of either him or Sirius spending Christmas alone or with a horrid family hurt to think of. Especially when she had spent every Christmas since she was born surrounded by a loving family. She couldn’t believe that they never had that. 

‘’I would have to check but I would really like that,’’ he caved. His lips finally raised to a smile and Jenna felt her heart lighten just a little. 

‘’So, Jenny. I was thinking, you can change your appearance into anyone right?’’ Sirius enquired, with a mischievous smile. 

‘’Yes,’’ Jenna faltered. 

‘’Well, considering it’s Halloween tomorrow, or today even because it’s past midnight, and we now know the ridiculous traditions of the muggle world for the holiday, maybe you could get us in the holiday spirit by showing what you can do,’’ he smirked. 

‘’Oh yes please, Jenna,’’ Remus joined, ‘’I’ve been wondering what secret talents you have beneath that blue hair of yours.’’ 

Jenna thought about it for a second and then glanced over at her brother. ‘’What do you think, Jamie?’’ she asked, before shutting them for a second, focusing on the image of the girl she was aiming for, and opening them to see the red hair that draped over her shoulders. ‘’Do I look good?’’ she said, her accent now identical to that of Lily Evans. She heard the two other boys gasp and then laugh at how James face started to blush. 

‘’I think if James were like Jenna right now, his hair would be bright pink,’’ Remus joked through laughter and Sirius responded by completely cracking up. 

‘’Oh, you shouldn’t be so smug, you two,’’ Jenna said as Lily. With another blink she turned into what she knew was Argus Filch. This time the boys gasped in horror. ‘’Give us a kiss on the cheek, boys,’’ she said in his thick accent, moving over to where Sirius and Remus sat. 

‘’No way,’’ Sirius said, jumping up from the couch away from ‘Filch’. 

‘’Fuck no,’’ Remus protested, also getting as far away from Jenna as possible. 

Jenna started to chase them around the common room. ‘’Just one little kiss on the cheek,’’’ she taunted. 

‘’How did Jenna become ugly so quickly?’’ Sirius wailed, running faster as Jenna started to catch up. 

‘’Get ‘em, Filch,’’ James chanted through hysterical laughter, still sat on the couch. 

‘’Potter,’’ Jenna smirked, ‘’You’ll give me a kiss, won’t ya?’’ She started to move toward James and the other boys stopped running. 

‘’No,’’ James almost screamed, ‘’Get away.’’ He tried to scramble back and almost knocked himself and the chair over. 

Jenna fell to the floor in fits of laughter as she felt herself change back into the eleven-year-old girl she was. They were so lucky they had soundproofed the room because the melody of all their laughter together could have woken the entire castle. 

\-------------------------

The girls were all in their dorm ready for the feast. The Halloween first was the first proper feast at Hogwarts after the sorting ceremony. 

‘’So, Jenna, what’s this about you staying out all night with your boyfriends?’’ Marlene questioned with a smirk. 

‘’Boyfriends?’’ she said in shock. 

‘’Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James. You didn’t come up to bed until about two in the morning, it is obvious you were with them,’’ Lily explained. 

‘’First of all, ew, don’t call them my boyfriends. Especially when James is literally my brother and the other boys are like… cousins,’’ Jenna said to Marlene, ‘’And yeah, we stayed up in the common room to chat.’’ 

‘’If I were you, I wouldn’t want Sirius Black as a cousin,’’ Marlene stated, ‘’That boy is hot.’’ 

‘’Marlene!’’ Alice scolded. 

‘’What?’’ she said, ‘’He is. So is that Remus one. He is a lot better looking now that his hair has grown a bit.’’ 

Jenna had never really considered if she thought the boys were hot or not. Sure, she liked Sirius’ hair and his blue eyes, and Remus’ smile was one of her favourite things. But she hadn’t thought of whether she thought they were good looking or not. 

‘’James would be handsome if he weren’t so annoying,’’ Lily admitted under her breath. 

‘’Okay,’’ Jenna finally said, stopping them all from talking, ‘’I’m gonna go before you all start talking about my brother. Lily, are you coming?’’ 

‘’Yep.’’ Lily jumped up from her bed and joined Jenna as they promised to see the others at the feast and left down the stairs. 

Lily and Jenna were met with the boys, ready and waiting for them when they got down to the common room. 

‘’Evening Evans, you are looking lovely,’’ James complimented. 

‘’Oh, go away Potter,’’ Lily replied with a roll of her eyes. 

‘’Told you it wouldn’t work, Mate,’’ Sirius laughed, shoving him with his arm. 

James rolled his eyes at his friend and they started toward the door of the common room. 

‘’Your hair looks nice today, Jen,’’ Remus smiled, walking next to Lily and Jenna rather than the two squabbling boys in front. 

Jenna had turned her hair purple for the day and left it in tight curls. ‘’Thanks,’’ she said returning the smile. 

As they left the common room, Lily and Remus began explaining the muggle tradition of Trick or Treating on Halloween to Jenna. Though she was thoroughly interested, she was also struggling to keep up. She just couldn’t understand why kids would wear costumes to walk to strangers houses at night and collect sweets. She finally just decided to accept that the logic was flawed but muggles seemed to enjoy it so let them have their fun. 

‘’I don’t know why she puts it on show for everyone to see. Guess she wants everyone to know how much of a weirdo she is,’’ a taunting voice spoke from behind them as they walked down the hall toward the great hall. 

‘’I know right. Purple what an ugly colour,’’ the other voice joined. 

Jenna was about to turn around, realizing the taunts were directed to her, when she felt a hand grip on her hair and tug her back. She let out a shriek and watched her friend’s heads whip around. ‘’Freak,’’ one of the boys spat, his fist still grasped in her hair. Jenna noticed the green on his tie, of course. Her hair flared up into a grey and the boys started to laugh. 

‘’Let go of her,’’ Lily cried. 

Remus, Sirius, and James ran to Lily’s side as the boy pushed Jenna away. She immediately ran to her brother’s side and grabbed him. He didn’t hesitate to put his arm around her and pull her close. She looked up at the two Slytherin boys and recognised them as friends of Severus Snape. 

‘’Of course, the freak-show blood traitor is friends with a mudblood,’’ the other boy laughed, looking Lily up and down. 

‘’What the fuck did you just call them?’’ Remus shouted. 

‘’Your dead, Parkinson,’’ James threatened, letting go of Jenna who just stood in shock. She quickly felt another hand on her arm and flinched before she noticed it was Lily wrapping her arms around her. 

‘’ _Flipendo,_ ’’ Sirius shouted, waving his wand toward Oscar Parkinson. The spell pushed him back causing him to fall over. 

‘’ _Levicorpus,_ ’’ James casted, causing Amycus Carrow, the other boy, to lift of the ground before crumbling back to the ground. 

‘’What is the meaning of this?’’ A woman’s voice shrieked. Jenna turned to face Professor McGonagall with a furious face. 

The Slytherin boys scrambled to their feet and Sirius, James, and Remus put their wands away. They all stayed quiet, causing McGonagall to raise her eyebrows at the girls for an explanation. 

‘’Parkinson pulled Jenna hair and called her…. And me names. The boys were just protecting her,’’ Lily explained. Jenna had wanted to open her mouth and tell McGonagall how her boys were just doing what was right, but no words came. 

‘’Is that true?’’ the professor questioned, looking to the boys. The Gryffindors nodded, while the Slytherins stood with sour faces. 

‘’Alright, detention for all of you boys. Ten points each from Slytherin for blatant bullying, and Yous,’’ she said down directing her words to the Gryffindors, ‘’If I catch you using Jinxes on a student again, there will be much worse consequences. But you did well to protect Miss Evans and Miss Potter.’’ 

Remus, Sirius, and James nodded meekly, not wanting to argue with her. The two Slytherin boys stormed off heading for the halls. 

Professor McGonagall started to walk away before stopping in her tracks. ‘’Mr. Malfoy?’’ 

Jenna looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year Slytherin leant against the corridor wall. 

‘’Did you see all of that and do nothing? You are a prefect, I expected better from you,’’ she scolded. ‘’Sorry Professor, I was just too slow to stop it,’’ he said with an obvious smirk. 

McGonagall huffed and walked down the corridor turning at the bend. 

‘’Besides,’’ Lucius started when she was out of earshot, ‘’The bitch deserved it anyway.’’ 

Jenna’s head shot up to look at him and saw Sirius, without a second thought, storm up to him. Her stomach fell to the floor when she saw his fist collide with Lucius’ nose. 

‘’Sirius!’’ Jenna yelled, finally able to speak. 

Lucius scowled at Sirius and spoke so low that only he heard. ‘’I would kick your ass right now, Black, but I know you’ll get enough of that when you go home for Christmas.’’ Sirius’ heart plummeted as Lucius cradled his bleeding nose and walked away. 

‘’Are you insane? He could have killed you, Sirius,’’ Jenna called, running over to him. 

‘’Don’t worry Darling,’’ he said walking back over to Jenna, ‘’I’ve already got detention. I might as well punch a dickhead who deserved it.’’ He shook out his fist and she could already see the red marks forming on his knuckles. 

‘’Jenny, are you okay?’’ James frantically asked, moving to hold his sisters face in his hands. 

‘’I’m fine,’’ Jenna told him, lying a little. James didn’t hesitate to pull her into a hug. He was holding her so tightly, wrapping his arms around her head to cradle her into his chest as if to keep anything or anyone from hurting her again. Her hair slowly faded from grey into a light blue.

James knew the meaning of almost all the colours of his sister’s hair. While normal blue signified happiness, he knew this light blue wasn’t the same as that. He had seen this colour a lot when they were younger, and she was in the arms of their mother or father. This blue was for safety and comfort. 

She gently let go of him and stood back up straight, turning to Lily. ‘’I’m sorry they said that to you.’’ 

Lily just shrugged, ‘’It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you are alright.’’ 

‘’You guys didn’t have to do that for me,’’ Jenna said, addressing the whole group, ‘’I don’t want you to get in trouble.’’ 

‘’Of course, we had to do it, Jenna,’’ Remus smiled, ‘’We promised you we would look after anyone who bothered you.’’ 

‘’We will always protect you, JP,’’ James told her, ‘’And you, Lily. We won’t let anyone say those horrible things about either of you.’’ 

Lily still hadn’t forgiven James for what he had done to Severus, but she couldn’t help but envy how he instantly protected his sister without a second thought. 

‘’We won’t ever let anyone hurt you like that again, either of you,’’ Sirius said, sincerely, ‘’I promise.’’


	4. Three Red Pins

### 25th of December 1971

There was no denying that Christmas was James Potter’s favourite day. He hadn’t even managed to get any sleep the night before because the excitement was too much for him. His three best friends were spending the day with him and he couldn’t have been happier. He went across the hall to wake his sister at six in the morning and she almost slapped him. She was still in the process of catching up on the sleep she missed out on during school. When Jenna wasn’t budging, James laid next to her in the bed. 

James hadn’t been able to get the image of the Slytherin boys hurting Jenna on Halloween out of his head. He had started being harsh to any Slytherin that came near them, scared that they would be just as cruel as Parkinson and Carrow had been. Jenna had put her hair back to brown after that day for the rest of the term and didn’t change it back until they got home. James had particularly aimed his anger toward Severus Snape. Considering Carrow and Parkinson had stayed away from him and his friends, Snape, as their friend was the closest thing he could get to. He also didn’t like how he acted with Lily Evans. He believed she was above him and had no business sympathising with him. 

When Jenna had finally given in, the twins made their way downstairs. Euphemia was just as enthusiastic about Christmas as James was, he most certainly got it from her. Their house had been decked head to toe in decorations even before the twins got home from school. The family all went into the living room, by the large tree and light fire, to open presents. 

Jenna had received a new acoustic guitar, an instrument she had started to learn in recent years. James also dabbled but never dedicated too it because he was too busy practising quidditch in the garden. Speaking of quidditch, James had received a new broom and new quidditch clothes. 

‘’James! Jenna! Your friends are here,’’ Fleamont called up the stairs. 

James ran down the stairs so quickly that his mother was worried he would fall on his face. She was also afraid he would rip the nice Christmas outfit her had put on. The boys all fell into loud conversation for a few minutes, before James even introduced his friends, apart from Peter who was already a family friend, to his parents. 

‘’Thank you for having us, Mr and Mrs Potter,’’ Remus said politely. 

Sirius and Peter also echoed their appreciation, and Peter told how his parents were taking up her invitation and would be coming over later in the day. 

‘’Oh, please it is Euphemia and you boys are more than welcome any day,’’ the woman beamed at all three boys. Her husband smiled insisting the same. ‘’I only wish Jenny had invited some of her friends. I would have loved to have met them,’’ Euphemia said. 

‘’She didn’t invite any of her friends?’’ James questioned. 

‘’Nope,’’ she answered with a shrug. 

Jenna was dressed in a beautiful dress that her mother had helped her pick, she had her hair done and was ready to go downstairs. She knew the boys had arrived; she had heard her mother calling her. But the ache in her chest had kept her in her bedroom.

When James was sending owls to his friends, inviting them over for Christmas day, Jenna was given the same chance to invite Lily, Marlene, or Alice. However, she left no letters with the owl. She explained to her family that her friends already told her about their big plans for Christmas day, so there would be no point inviting them when they were going to be busy. However, the truth was that Jenna hadn’t a clue how her friends were spending the day, she just thought that if she had asked them to spend the day at the Potter Manor, they would have said no. So, to avoid rejection, she didn’t ask at all. 

‘’Jenny, the boys are here. Can we come in?’’ James voice called from outside her door. 

‘’Yeah, doors unlocked,’’ Jenna called back, sat at the edge of the bed. 

The door swung open and her brother’s group of misfit friends stood in the frame. 

‘’Merry Christmas,’’ she smiled at them. 

‘’I thought the Christmas spirit ran through Potter blood but you, my love, are not looking festive,’’ Sirius said casually walking into her room and dropping himself onto the bed next to her. The other boys followed him in. James sat at the top of her bed with the pillows, while Remus sat at the end. While Peter pulled one of Jenna’s chairs over to the bed and sat on it. 

‘’Yeah, Jenna, James already talked us through every Christmas ornament and you just gave us a half-arsed greeting,’’ Remus pointed out. 

‘’Merry Christmas, Jenna,’’ Peter chimed, with a bright smile. 

Peter and his family have spent a lot of Christmas’ with the Potters, so his presence was always welcome on the day. However, having the other two boys there too for the first time would be interesting. 

‘’Thank you, Pete. Also, I’m not, not festive,’’ Jenna told them, ‘’I’m just not on Mum and James’ level.’’ 

‘’Christmas is great, you should be,’’ James commented. 

‘'Anyway, if you are done criticising my enthusiasm toward Christmas, I have a little something for you guys,’’ Jenna explained, getting up from the bed and walking across the room. 

‘’A gift?’’ Remus questioned, the anguish evident on his face, ‘’I didn’t get you anything, Jen, I’m so sorry.’’ 

‘’No, you guys didn’t have to get me anything,’’ she explained, grabbing the small gift bag from the corner of her room and going back to sit on the bed, ‘’It’s just something quite small, a thank you for what happened on Halloween.’’ 

‘’You don’t have to thank-,’’ Sirius started but was interrupted. 

‘’I know but I want to,’’ Jenna told them. 

She had picked up the presents in Flourish and Blotts when the Potters took their Christmas shopping trip to Diagon Alley. She knew she wanted to get the boys something, even if it was only small. She had also popped into Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop to pick something up for Peter. He may not have been there on Halloween, but she also didn’t want him to be left out. 

She leaned forward and handed Peter a chocolate frog, watching as his face light up. She knew he had been trying to find a Bertie Bott card so she thought he would appreciate the gift. 

‘’Thank you,’’ he chimed, not hesitating to open it. 

She reached back into the bag and pulled out the other boys three matching gifts. She handed them out and watched as they looked down at the small pins. She had bought them each a red, circular, Gryffindor pin, with a gold lion on the front and the key traits of a Gryffindor written in small font around it. 

The boys each looked up at her with a smile as she said, ‘’Turn them over.’’ 

She watched them flip the pins over in their hands. On the back on each pin ‘’ _A True Gryffindor,_ ’’ was engraved. 

Though Jenna often doubted her potential as a Gryffindor, she had realized that her boys were everything a Gryffindor needed to be. They were brave, loyal and they had protected her when she needed them too. They were perfect Gryffindors in her mind. 

‘’Aww, Jenny, thank you,’’ James cheered, ‘’Group hug.’’ 

‘’No,’’ Jenna began to protest before she felt James’ arms wrap around her, followed by Sirius’, Remus’ and then Peter’s. ‘’Yous are going to squish me,’’ she called. 

‘’No point resisting, Love, just embrace it,’’ Sirius told her, squeezing ever tighter. 

James started to fall backward on the bed causing everyone to crumble with him. Laughter erupted through the room. 

‘’Get off me, you animals,’’ Jenna wailed through laughter, ‘’I’m in a dress, I don’t want to be part of your dog piles.’’ She managed to get herself up off the bed and looked back at the four boys sprawled out on her bed. 

‘’Your loss, J.P’’ James said before flopping himself back onto the boys. While the boys groaned in pain, Jenna started in hysterical laughter.  
\-----------------

After the Pettigrew’s arrived, dinner was served at the Potter Manor. The dining table was full of traditional Christmas foods and Remus’ reaction was almost identical to his at the first breakfast at Hogwarts. Everyone overflowed their plates with food. When dinner finished, all the kids crashed in the living room. 

Jenna was sitting back on the couch while Peter and James played wizards chest on the floor. 

‘’Do you play?’’ Remus’ questioned Jenna, glancing over at the guitar in the corner of the room. 

‘’Yeah, I’ve been learning for the past two years,’’ Jenna told him. She remembered being in muggle London with her family one time and seeing a teenage boy playing guitar on the streets. After that day she decided to pick it up as a hobby. 

‘’Bit of a muggle instrument, is it not? Do you know any Bowie, or Queen?’’ he asked enthusiastically. 

‘’Never heard of them, are they muggles?’’ she enquired. 

‘’They are the most amazing artists and bands,’’ he explained. 

‘’I’ve never really heard much muggle music,’’ she told him, pushed her blue hair off her shoulders. 

Remus eyes widened as the pendent hung around her neck caught his attention. Jenna noticed and glanced down at her necklace. 

‘’Oh, Jamie and I have them,’’ she explained, ‘’He has the sun and I have the moon. Our parents got them for us when we were younger.’’ She ran her finger over the silver crescent moon that hung on a chain around her neck. 

‘’It’s…’’ he cleared his throat, ‘’It’s nice. I like it.’’ 

‘’Mistress Jenna,’’ the Potter’s house elf, Mickey, squeaked as he entered the living, ‘’A letter arrived by owl for you.’’ He trotted over to the couch and handed Jenna envelope with her name on it. 

‘’Thank you, Mickey,’’ Jenna said, giving him a nod of permission to be dismissed. 

‘’Who’s it from?’’ James asked, all of a sudden not so interested in his match of wizard’s chest. 

‘’You only want to know if it is from Lily,’’ Sirius teased. 

Jenna slipped her thumb under the wax seal and opened the letter. Sure enough, Lily’s name was signed on the bottom. 

‘’It is from Lily, Jamie. Such a shame I won’t let you read it,’’ Jenna taunted. 

‘’Oh, come on, at least tell me if she mentions me,’’ he pleaded. 

‘’It’s very rude to ask a girl what the details of a letter from her friend are. I thought you had better manners, J.P,’’ she joked. 

‘’First of all, you know he has no manners, Jenna. Second of all, why? Are you talking about your crushes?’’ Sirius teased with a smirk. 

‘’What?’’ Jenna said, horrified at the accusation, ‘’Of course not.’’ She didn’t have a crush on anyone. The only boys she knew in school were the ones sitting in her living room and she certainly did not have a crush on any of them. 

‘’Come on, Darling, you can tell us,’’ Sirius continued. 

‘’Oh, fuck off the lot of you,’’ Jenna cursed, holding her letter close to her chest. She noticed the ends of her hair had turned pink and was shocked that none of the boys teased her for it. James and Peter went back to their game and Remus and Sirius watched without another work about the letter to Jenna. 

_Dear Jenna,  
_

  
_Merry Christmas. Well at least I hope this gets to you on Christmas day. I’m still not completely sure how quick owl post is. I hope you and your family had a great day. If you see Remus and Sirius, make sure to tell them I wished them a good holiday too. I got to decorate the Christmas tree with my parents the day I got home from school. It was nice seeing them again. You forget how much you missed someone until you see them again._  


_But this year has been a bit weird in my house compared to previous years. My sister, Petunia, doesn’t really understand Wizarding things very much and she has had a slight dislike toward the topic since I found out about being a witch and received my acceptance letter. So, I haven’t been able to talk about school much without her expressing her disinterest. I’ve reached the point where I am quite looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. I miss you a lot. The only person from school I’ve been able to see is Severus, considering he lives down the road from me. He is still a little hesitant around me though after what happened with James. Please write back before the end of the break. I’d love to hear all about a true wizarding Christmas._

_Love from,_

_Lily Evans._

Jenna felt a great pit in her stomach. She got an overwhelming feeling of regret for not inviting Lily to visit. She could imagine her excitement to experience Christmas in a wizard household. 

‘’Everything okay, Jen?’’ James asked, glancing up at her and her grey tinged hair. 

‘’Yep, can you just pass over that quill and parchment please, Remus?’’ Jenna gestured toward the table next to the couch he was on. 

Remus grabbed the utensils and leaned over the couch to hand them to Jenna. She unfolded the parchment and dipped the quill in the ink before beginning to write. 

_Dear Lily,_

_Merry late Christmas. I’m currently draped over the couch, completely full of dinner, curtesy of our house elf, Mickey and my mother. James invited the boys over, so we have had quite an eventful day. We opened gifts in the morning and then after the boys arrived, we went out into the garden to play a game of quidditch. James and I take our Christmas Quidditch matches very seriously. Then we had a big dinner, and then crashed in the living room, James and Peter are currently playing Wizard’s Chess. I’ll have to teach you how to play sometime._

_You will certainly have to come visit at some point during the summer. My parents are dying to meet my friends. Though I’m not quite sure if they know your name because you’re my friend or because James has a ‘little’ crush on you. I apologize again for him. I do hope your sister isn’t giving you too much grief. I can’t wait to see you when we get back to platform nine and three quarters. I hope you and your family also had a great Christmas._

_See you soon,_

_Jenna Potter._

The boys were almost finished their game of chess when Jenna got up from the couch, sealed her letter and went to the kitchen to give it to Mickey to send. When she went back into the living room, all the boys were looking up at the door as if waiting for her to return. 

‘’Why are you all staring? Should I be worried?’’ she questioned. 

A mischievous smile graced James’ face, ‘’Follow me.’’ 

Jenna and the boys followed James up to his room. He instructed them all to sit down on the bed. He knelt down and pulled a box from under the bed and placed it in the middle of them. The box was rectangular with a significant pattern on the top. 

‘’Oh merlin, Jamie, you didn’t?’’ Jenna said in shock, looking wide eyed at the closed box. 

‘’What is it?’’ Remus asked curiously. 

‘’Well, this was my fathers and about a year ago I took it from him without him knowing. I didn’t bring it first term because I thought I’d have no use for it. But now it seems I do,’’ James smirked. 

‘’Oh, quit the dramatics, Potter. Tell us what it is,’’ Sirius insisted. 

James lifted the lid to reveal a large piece of fabric covered in the same pattern as the lid of the box. The three boys looked curiously at the cloak. He took it out and turned to his sister. ‘’Care to show them how it works, J.P?’’ 

‘’I would be honoured,’’ Jenna accepted, taking the cloak from James hands and with a sweep she wrapped herself in it. As soon as it was around her, all of her body from her shoulders down disappeared, leaving only her head. 

‘’MERLINS BE-‘’ Peter began to shout but was instantly hushed by the twins. 

‘’My dad can’t know I have this. We have to be quiet,’’ James hissed. 

‘’It’s an invisibility cloak,’’ Sirius said in awe. 

‘’How the hell do you have one?’’ Remus asked. 

‘’We don’t really know,’’ Jenna answered, ‘’All we know is that our dad’s dad gave it to him.’’ She slung the cloak off her and folded it back up before handing it back to her brother to put it back in the box. 

‘’Let’s say that school just got a little more interesting,’’ James said mischievously.


	5. No Less of a Boy

### 23rd of February 1972 

Jenna had spent the last two months of school running off very little sleep, something she hated doing. However, what made up for it was what she and the boys had been doing during those hours she should have been sleeping. The cloak was making mischief a lot easier. They had discovered parts of the castle they hadn’t known about before, they pulled numerous pranks, mostly on Slytherins and sometimes even went down to the kitchen for a midnight feast. Jenna had mastered the art of getting out of the girls dormitory undetected. They would all squeeze under the cloak and roam the halls unnoticed by teachers or Filtch once they stayed quiet. 

They always did things as a group of five except once when Remus had been gone for two days because he needed to go back to the home for some reason. They hadn’t questioned it because whenever they asked him about missing school, he got angry at them, so they learned to leave him alone about it. 

Jenna had also made a promise to herself to spend more time with Lily, Alice, and Marlene. So, when she wasn’t with the boys, her and Lily were pretty inseparable. She was still getting used to being friends with girls. She was just very used to boys after growing up with her brother and Peter. All the girls she had been ‘friends’ with before school hadn’t really wanted to hang out with her because she was ‘different’. 

On the day of the first years third flying lesson, Remus was in the hospital wing with the flu. James had been ecstatic all week for flying lessons. They were always what he looked forward to. His ego was bigger than ever, knowing he was the best flyer in the class. 

He was still convinced he was going to be the youngest chaser in a century. Jenna had tried to burst his bubble, reminding him that the time for picking the team was well past. But he believed that somehow in the four months that were left of school, the current Gryffindor chaser would somehow become unable to play and he would have to fill the position. Jenna had reached a point that she was worried that James might actually curse the poor boy. 

They were all lined up on the grass, each in front of a school broom. James and Sirius were having a very heated discussion on who would win a race. 

‘’Okay,’’ the Madam Hooch called, grabbing the classes full attention, ‘’Will you all please summon your broom into your hand?’’ 

There was a chorus of ‘’Up,’’ throughout the class, as they demonstrated what they had learned in their first lesson. Jenna, Sirius and James levitated their brooms to their hands without a problem. Marlene McKinnon managed to get it second try, Jenna had thought since the first lesson that with a little practise Marlene could be an incredible flyer. She hadn’t said anything about joining the Quidditch team next year, but Jenna could see she had the talent. 

Peter was next to hold his broom and then after a couple tries, Lily and Alice managed to summon their brooms. 

‘’Hey Evans,’’ James smirked, ‘’If you need help with quidditch, I can teach you all I know.’’ 

Jenna shook her head with a subtle laugh. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Lily considering her brother was the worst flirt on the planet. 

Lily chose to ignore James and focused on Madam Hooch’s next instruction to mount the broom. 

She gently stepped over the broom and stood with it between her legs. Lily had always worried about flying lessons. She was certainly more of an academic student and not sporty. Even as a young girl she never joined in on muggle games of football or basketball. She thought that maybe quidditch would be the one sport she excelled at considering it was a wizard sport. That however didn’t end up being true. She wasn’t sure if her co-ordinance was the problem, or if she had an off centre of gravity. Either way, she struggled to stay up right on a broom. 

‘’When you are ready you can push off the ground and hover,’’ Madam Hooch continued to instruct, ‘’Do not, and I won’t say this again, do not fly, only hover. I’m looking at you, Potter.’’ 

James laughed with Sirius and Peter over the last lesson when he had decided to start flying around the courtyard to show off. 

Lily tried to focus on her own broom, rather than the others who had effortlessly gotten off the ground. She tried to not get too distracted or too discouraged by the others doing it with ease. She knew most of them had learned to fly as children, she couldn’t expect to be as good as them. She gently leaned forward, pushing up on her tippy toes to tempt the broom to lift. The broom started to lift ever so slowly and her grip on tightened. 

‘’If you need help, Evans, I would be happy to hold your hand,’’ James teased, hovering effortlessly two feet off the ground, ‘’Even better just hop on my broom.’’ 

‘’Go away,’’ she mumbled, trying her best to steady herself. 

‘’ _James_ ,’’ Jenna warned, as she sat casually on her levitating broom. She knew how much Lily struggled in flight class and it was obvious James was nothing but a nuisance. 

‘’Come on, Lily, I know you want to,’’ he continued. 

‘’Shut up, James!’’ Lily exploded, before completely losing any balance she had collected and flipping over on the broom. She had only been a couple inches off the ground but by the way she landed on her wrist and the loud cracking noise, it was clear some damage had been done. 

‘’Lily,’’ Jenna gasped, hoping off her broom and kneeling by her friend’s side. Her hair flared up into yellow and she could hear some Slytherins laughing behind her, but she chose to ignore them. 

‘’Oh dear, Miss Potter will you please walk Miss Evans to the hospital wing if she is able,’’ Madam Hooch suggested, moving over to the girls to inspect Lily’s wrist. 

‘’Of course,’’ Jenna agreed, ‘’Can you stand, Lil?’’ 

She nodded meekly and she used her uninjured arm to push up. With Jenna’s help she managed to stand. 

‘’I’ll go with them,’’ James chimed, dismounting his broom. 

‘’No,’’ Jenna scorned. She gave her brother the death stare and mumbled, ‘’Come on, Lil.’’ Before helping her leave the courtyard. 

When the girls finally made their way through the castle, Jenna knocked on the infirmary door. Madam Pomfrey peaked her head through the door, not opening it fully. ‘’Yes?’’ 

‘’I- I fell off my broom in flying lessons. My wrist,’’ Lily explained, looking down at her hand. 

‘’Oh yes I see, come in, Dear, I will fix that right up for you,’’ she opened to door letting Lily walk in. 

‘’My friend, Remus Lupin, should be in there. He has the flu. Do you think I could check up on him?’’ Jenna asked, still stood outside the door. 

‘’I’m sorry, I can’t let any visitors into the wing at the moment, plus he is fast asleep right now. I will be sure to let him know you were asking about him though,’’ Madam Pomfrey smiled. 

Jenna nodded in understanding as the door shut. She was worried about Remus. He had missed two days over this Muggle flu. She was starting to fear how bad it was, especially considering she knew nothing about muggle illnesses. But with no other choice, she started to walk back down to the courtyard.

Madam Pomfrey revealed that Lily had managed to fracture her wrist when she fell off the broom. Luckily, it was an easy and quick process for her to fix. Lily had noticed that the only other person in the Hospital wing was a sleeping Remus Lupin four beds down from her. Jenna had told her that he had the flu. But from the state he was in, Lily found it hard to believe that the flu was the cause. He had scratches over his back that had just about healed, and he was covered in bruised. 

‘’I have to go see Dumbledore, Dear,’’ Madam Pomfrey told Lily, ‘’I will only be gone a while. You can stay here as long as you want. Leave whenever you feel ready.’’ The kind lady gave Lily a smile before leaving the wing and closing the door after her. 

Silence fell over the room. The clicking of the large clock outside the infirmary was the only sound in the room. Lily closed her eyes to appreciate the peace. 

‘’What did he do this time?’’ a voice spoke up, causing Lily to almost jump out of the bed. She glanced over to her left to see that Remus was now sat up in his bed. ‘’Did he tackle you and confess his undying love?’’ 

The boy who had been fast asleep two minutes ago, was now sat up with a smile. By the look on his face, you would have never been able to tell that the rest of his body was completely battered and bruised. 

‘’Almost,’’ she said with a gentle laugh, ‘’I fell off my broom.’’ 

‘’James’ fault I suppose?’’ 

‘’Partially. I am also just a bad flyer,’’ Lily told him, crossing her leg under her, and turning her body to face down at him bed. 

‘’I’ve been in this hospital for the past two nights. Care for a walk?’’ Remus asked. 

The air was crisp outside. Spring was yet to creep up on Hogwarts, so winter was still lingering. Lily and Remus were yet to speak on their walk, but their silence was anything but awkward. If anything, it was peaceful. Remus was walking quite gently considering it was probably the first time he had walked since whatever landed him in the hospital. The clothes he was wearing covered all of his injures so that if they did run into anyone, there were no questions asked. 

Lily followed Remus’ lead around the castle grounds. They found themselves halfway across the wooden bridge, admiring the view. You could see all of the castle from the angle, along with the black lake. Lily had never really been to this side of the of the grounds much. She didn’t know how beautiful it was. The wind was sharp considering there was no shelter, but she didn’t seem to mind so much. 

‘’Chocolate?’’ Remus offered, holding out a bar toward Lily. 

She declined she offer with a smile and shake of the head. He broke off a piece for himself and popped it into his mouth. 

Lily glanced over to him. He was staring out with an emotion on him face that was hard to place. ‘’So, no flu then?’’ she asked breaking the silence. 

‘’What gave it away? The scratches or the lack of a stuffy nose?’’ he joked. 

Lily had to smile. Remus was just one of those people that gave her a sort of comfort. Maybe it was how much he knew about muggle culture or maybe it was just how calm he was. 

‘’Bit of both,’’ Lily said, looking back out at the lake. She leaned forward on the bridge sand rested her elbows on the railings. 

‘’You’re not going to ask what happened?’’ Remus questioned, surprised. 

‘’It looked pretty serious and I don’t want to push you. I’m worried, of course, but I guess you haven’t told the boys or Jen so if you don’t want to tell me I understand,’’ Lily explained calmly. 

Remus took a deep breath before holding on to the bridge and blurting, ‘’I’m a werewolf.’’ 

Lily slowly turned to look at him. He refused to look back at her, shame obvious on his face. 

‘’That explains a lot,’’ she sighed. Lily had started to wonder why Remus always disappeared. She had noticed the monthly aspect of it but hadn’t connected it to the full moon. 

‘’How are you not terrified?’’ Remus questioned, ‘’You should be running away or telling everyone. You shouldn’t be calm, I’m-‘’ His voice wavered and he swallowed hard, ‘’I’m a fucking monster.’’ He angrily ran his fingers through his short hair, grabbing tightly to the roots. 

‘’You’re no monster, Remus. You are just a boy,’’ Lily told him. She really didn’t know what to say to him. No part of her was scared of him. She was a little shocked but not as much as she thought she would be. A year ago, she didn’t even know the Wizarding World existed, now she was a witch standing next to her friend who was a werewolf and the last thing she felt was scared. She felt extremely sorry for him that this was his life, but she had a feeling that pitying him would make it worse. 

‘’Being a werewolf does not make you less of a wizard, Remus,’’ she promised him. 

Lily could see the tears well in his eyes. ‘’Why can’t I believe you?’’ he whimpered, as the tears started to trail down his cheek. 

‘’If it is any consolation, when I found out I was a witch, I thought I was a freak. I thought there was something wrong with me and people liked to tell me that was true. I believed it completely until I came here. Now I realise that as much as I thought that I was the problem, I wasn’t. And I know it may not seem like it to you, but there is nothing wrong with you. Something unfortunate happened to you but you are incredibly strong. It is going to take time to realise it, but I have ever faith that one day you will see it yourself.’’ Lily rested her hand on top of Remus’ as the tears started to fall faster. 

‘’Now I get why James is in love with you,’’ he said, laughing through the tears. 

‘’Oh god, don’t bring him into this,’’ she joined his laugh. She glanced down at her hand on top of Remus’, she almost forgot she even injured it in the first place. She lifted it from his and rolled her wrist in a circle and was shocked to feel no pain. She had a feeling she was never going to stop being amazed by magic. 

‘’Are you going to tell them?’’ Lily asked, referring to James, Sirius, Peter, and Jenna. 

‘’Eventually… I will. Dumbledore told me that only people I trust completely should know. And I do trust them completely, but you know what they are like,’’ he sighed. Remus wanted to tell them badly. It was hard enough trying to keep it a secret from them when they were all impulsively noisy, but he also just wanted to be able to talk to them about it. But he was scared, he was so damn scared that when he told them, everything would change. 

Lily, though she didn’t know the other boys too well, understood what he meant. 

‘’I would tell Jenna, but I can’t expect her to keep it from her brother,’’ he shrugged. 

Lily nodded. She knew that if he did tell Jenna, she would guard his secret with her life. But she also understood his hesitance. ‘’They are smart, Remus and they care a lot about you. I think that soon enough they will start connecting the dots. You just have to ask yourself if you would rather tell them yourself or have them find out on their own.’’ 

He took a deep breath; he knew she was right. Sooner or later one of them would find out. ‘’Is it bad that I don’t know which option is better?’’ he muttered. 

‘’That’s okay. Telling me was step one. Everything else will come with time and a lot of bravery. But you are brave, and I have no doubts about that,’’ Lily promised him. Remus reached for the lapel of his robes and started to run his fingers over something under the fabric as silence graced them once again. 

She could hear the sound of the wind and the running of the water beneath them. It was the most pleasant noise she had heard in a while. She took a mental note to come to the bridge more often. Even though it looked like it may collapse any second from far away, it felt quite sturdy to stand on and something told her that there was some kind of magic keeping it standing. 

‘’We should probably get back,’’ Remus finally spoke up. 

‘’Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,’’ Lily agreed, taking in the view once more. 

Remus started to walk away when Lily spoke up, ‘’I’m afraid of thunderstorms.’’ 

‘’What?’’ he looked back at her utterly confused. 

‘’And heights. I hate heights,’’ she blurted out. 

‘’Lily we are on a bridge over a steep drop to water and you are telling me this now?’’ Remus asked, wide eyed. 

‘’You gotta face your fears at some point, right?’’ she shrugged with a smile. 

He let out a breathy laugh while shaking his head at her, ‘’Why are you telling me this?’’ 

‘’A secret for a secret, right?’’ she explained, ‘’Plus now you have something on me, and even though I would never in the first place, you know I will never tell your secret because you have blackmail material.’’ 

Remus couldn’t suppress the smile that covered his face, ‘’Come on, let’s get you off this bridge.’’ 

‘’Oh, thank god,’’ she giggled and they both started to walk toward the castle. 

‘’Is that why you are no good at flying?’’ Remus questioned, ‘’The fear of heights?’’ 

‘’Yeah, pretty much.’’


	6. Oh, You Pretty Things

### 10th of March 1972.

Remus was quite surprised to wake up to an empty dorm room. All the boy’s beds were made, probably the most worrying part of the whole situation, and he couldn’t understand how he didn’t wake up when they left, they weren’t exactly quiet people. He hadn’t remembered what day it was straight way, but after looking around and realising he was alone in the bedroom, he remembered. 

He sat up in bed to glance up at the clock. It was far too early for them to have gone down for breakfast, so, where were they? He pushed himself up out of bed and stumbled, tiredly, into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He stood in front of the sink. Remus hated looking at himself in the mirror, he almost never did, but given the day he let himself glance up. His hair had finally reached a nice length. He was shocked at how remarkably fast it had grown when he started Hogwarts. Now that it wasn’t getting cut every month or so, he quite liked his hair at the length it had reached. He never realised how much he hated the buzz cut. His eyes met his own in the mirror and he quickly looked away from the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush and ran it under the water. 

Truly he wasn’t surprised that he had woken up alone today. It’s not like he was used to a big celebration, he usually never got as much as a birthday wish. And besides, he couldn’t expect his friends to remember his birthday when he never told them when it was in the first place. In all honesty, he kind of regretted not telling them. It might have been nice for his friends to know it was his birthday considering they were the first friends he ever really had. 

He finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom, returning to the empty dorm room to get himself ready for breakfast. 

Remus had just pulled his robe on over the rest of his put together uniform when Peter came running into the dorm room in a hurry. ‘’Remus, you gotta come now! You won’t believe what James has gone and done. Evans is going to kill him.’’ 

‘’What did he do?’’ he questioned curiously, as he slipped his shoes on one my one. 

‘’Just come down now, it’s hilarious,’’ he insisted, with a loud laugh. He didn’t wait for Remus to reply before scurrying back down the stairs. 

Remus, utterly confused, followed cautiously behind. He walked down the stairs laughing to himself over the multiple possibilities there was of stupid things James did. He took the final step into the common room and his heart stopped. There were balloons, a cake, decorations, and a banner reading ‘Happy Birthday Remus.’ He looked up at James, Sirius, Peter, Jenna, Lily, Marlene, and Alice who stood with big smiles. 

‘’Happy Birthday,’’ they all chanted together. 

‘’How did-‘’ he stuttered. 

‘’I asked you your birthday when it was Sirius’ and you wouldn’t tell me,’’ Jenna began to explain, ‘’So, I went to Professor McGonagall before Christmas and asked if she would find out from the student records for me. And of course, she did because I am her favourite student. I told everyone and we started planning behind your back.’’ She had a wide and proud smile on her face. 

‘’I really do wonder how you didn’t end up in Slytherin,’’ Marlene mumbled, getting a laugh from everyone, except Jenna who just smiled. 

Remus’ mouth gaped open looking around at all the effort his friends had made for him. 

They wasted no time cutting into the cake, regarding that a proper breakfast could wait. Jenna and James explained how they had mentioned his birthday to their mother in a letter and she insisted on sending them a homemade cake for the day. The group all made a toast to Remus’ twelfth birthday before devouring the cake. 

‘’By the way, you are so not McGonagall’s favourite student,’’ Remus said to Jenna. 

‘’Oh, I so am,’’ Jenna retorted, ‘’She told me herself.’’ Within a quick moment, she changed to resemble her professor, causing Remus to jump in surprise. 

‘’I, Professor McGonagall,’’ Jenna began, sounding and looking Identical to the teacher, ‘’Hereby declare Jenna Euphemia Potter my favourite student.’’ She changed back to herself with a giggle. 

‘’That’s cheating,’’ Remus pouted sarcastically, taking a piece of cake onto his fork, and eating it. 

There was something about Jenna’s abilities that continuously had Remus in awe. Maybe it was the control she could have over them when she focused, or maybe it was the lack of control she has when her emotions were high. Whatever it was, Remus couldn’t help but gape every time she showed them off. 

He quickly shot his eyes over to Lily, who was eating her slice of cake peacefully. It had been a little under a month since he had told him about his lycanthropy. Though he trusted her, there was always a sliver of doubt. But so far Lily was an incredible secret keeper. 

They realized breakfast was starting soon, so they left all the birthday supplies in the boy’s room and started to make their way down to the great hall. 

‘’Thank you,’’ Remus said as he walked next to Jenna down the halls, ‘’I’ve never really celebrated my birthday before.’’ 

‘’You’re welcome,’’ she smiled, ‘’Plus if you think that that was the end of today’s celebrations, you are wildly mistaken. Lily and I have been planning today for two weeks.’’ 

Remus looked over to Lily who was walking next to Alice. He caught her attention and she just gave him a wide smile. 

‘’Hurry up, Remus,’’ James called, walking a couple paces ahead of them, ‘’We got to make you the most incredible five decker pancake stack. You better not be full from the cake.’’ 

_Fuck_ , Remus thought, _I love my friends_. 

The school day was over and the group gathering in the boy’s dorm room for the final part of Remus’ birthday. Marlene and Alice hadn’t joined them for this part of the celebration. Remus knew them but he wasn’t exactly friends with them. 

‘’Okay, Remus we have some presents for you,’’ Jenna announced. 

‘’Guys you didn’t have to buy me anything. I don’t really like making a big deal of my birthday,’’ he tried to dismiss. 

‘’Oh, shut up, will you?’’ Sirius interjected, ‘’Let us spoil you.’’ 

Jenna sat down next to her brother on his bed. ‘’Who wants to go first?’’ she asked. 

‘’He can open mine first,’’ Sirius offered. Sirius leaned to the top of his bed and grabbed his gift. He stood up and walked over to Remus’ bed to hand it to him. Remus gently opened the wrapping paper and set his eyes on the present. It was a beautiful hardback book set of Oscar Wilde novels. 

Remus looked up and smiled at Sirius, ‘’Thank you, they are great.’’ He turned them over and admired the spines. 

‘’You’re welcome,’’ he smiled back, ‘’I remembered you said you liked his books.’’ 

It was Peter’s turn next and Remus opened up his present of a new jacket, like the one he already had but in much better condition. He thanked Peter with a big smile and Peter looked relieved that he liked the gift. 

Next Lily picked up her gift and passed it over the small perfectly wrapped box over the Remus. He pulled off the wrapping paper and stared down at the box. 

‘’A camera?’’ he questioned. 

‘’Yeah, I- you just seemed like the kind of guy who would like to take photos,’’ she stammered, ‘’If you don’t like it that’s okay.’’ 

‘’Lily I- I love it.’’ An amazing grin covered his face as he turned over the box in his hands. 

Remus admired Lily’s present a little longer before James and Jenna handed him their joint present. Jenna brought the big box over and left it next to Remus. He looked over at the twins who were both grinning. 

He opened the lid of the box slowly. He looked in and saw about twenty vinyl records. 

‘’Holy fuck,’’ he gaped. 

Jenna laughed lightly as he started to franticly flick through them, ‘’I remembered the names of the artists you told me about at Christmas, so Jamie and I went looking for their music and artists like them.’’ 

‘’We hope you like them,’’ James smiled. 

‘’Of course, I like them,’’ he almost shouted, ‘’Can we go down to the common room? Play them on the record player?’’ He stood up from the bed excitably. 

The others looked around at each other and with a nod of approval, they got up from the beds. Remus grabbed the box, and they all made their way downstairs. 

He immediately went over to the large record player and kneeled by it, flicking through the LP’s. There were a couple other people in the common room, but they weren’t bothered by their presence. James sat on the back of the couch, Sirius draped himself over one of the armchairs and Peter sat on the other. Jenna and Lily stood next to Remus. ‘’What one should I play first?’’ he asked, unable to pick just one. 

‘’You’re the one who knows muggle music, you pick,’’ Sirius said, ‘’Unless Lily has any ideas.’’ 

‘’No, Remus, you choose,’’ she dismissed. 

Remus’ eyes lit up at one of the records and he pulled it out. It was titled ‘’ _Hunky Dory_ ’’ by David Bowie. He slipped it out of the sleeve and placed it on the turn table. He lifted up the needle and slowly dropped it a lighting into the record before the second song. 

The music of a Jazzy piano kicked in, filling the common room with sound. Remus started singing quietly along with the song as everyone listened attentively. 

‘’ _Wake up you sleep head/ Put on some clothes, shake up your bed._ ’’ 

He moved his head with the music, putting a smile on everyone’s faces. Remus just looked unconditionally happy. Lily would have loved to capture the moment. That’s why she bought Remus the camera, she knew he cherished moments like that as much as she did. Jenna was so glad he had mentioned the music to him on Christmas and that she remembered because seeing him then was exactly what she wanted for his birthday. 

‘’ _I think about a world to come/ where the books were found by the Golden ones/ Written in pain, written in awe/ By a puzzled man who questioned what we were here for/ All the strangers came to today/ And it looks like they are here to stay._ ’’ 

The music increased and vibrated against the walls as the chorus started. ‘’ _Oh, you pretty things/ Don’t you know you’re driving your Mamas and Papas insane?_ ’’ 

None of the others knew the words, but they wanted to join and sing along with him so badly.


	7. The Conclution

### 29th of May 1972.

Jenna was sat on her brother’s bed waiting for him to get back. He was supposedly in the library with Peter, but she had no doubts that he was actually somewhere up to no good. Usually, she would be quite hurt by not being asked to join their mischief but the intense worry that had her stomach in knots kept her from caring. 

‘’Jen?’’ Sirius questioned, walking into the dorm room, ‘’What are you doing in here?’’   
‘’Waiting for Jamie,’’ she told him. 

‘’Oh okay, he is currently annoying Evans so he might be a while,’’ he laughed, walking over to his trunk. 

‘’I should probably go find him,’’ Jenna scrambled, getting straight to her feet. 

‘’Wait,’’ Sirius said, stopping her in his tracks, ‘’You’ve been weird and awful quiet for the past few weeks, Jenna. What’s going on?’’ 

‘’Nothing,’’ Jenna replied, a little too quickly. 

‘’No, it’s something,’’ Sirius insisted, ‘’You have barely left your dorm.’’ 

‘’What? Are you keeping tabs on me now?’’ she asked, her tone a little harsh as she sat back down on the bed. 

‘’No,’’ he said, taken a back her sudden anger, ‘’You’re my friend Jenna. Am I not aloud be worried about you? Plus, your hair is off colour.’’ 

Jenna immediately grabbed the ends of her hair to check. Though most of the strands was the normal blue, some of them were yellow. ‘’It’s nothing,’’ she dismissed, ‘’I’m just tired.’’ She ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. 

‘’Sure, you are,’’ he shrugged, disbelievingly. 

Sirius walked over and sat next to Jenna on the bed. They were definitely an interesting dynamic of people. They both had short tempers which meant that if one of them were in a mood, they could barely communicate. 

‘’What do the colours of your hair mean? I can sort of guess some of them but what are the others?’’ Sirius asked. 

She glanced sideways at him, ‘’Why would I tell you that?’’ 

‘’Because I asked,’’ he shrugged. 

Jenna cared about Sirius, as much as she hated to admit it sometimes because they were like the same ends of two different magnets. Their personalities were so similar that they repelled each other the majority of the time. She also knew that he cared about her, he protected her just as much as the other boys did, even more when he punched Lucius at Halloween. She knew he was only asking about her hair so he would be able to know what she was feeling, the same way James did. 

‘’Well, I can obviously control it when I focus, so I could have it any colour if I wanted. But it usually just stays at blue. But technically, blue means happy,’’ Jenna explained, and Sirius nodded to show he understood. ‘’Then light blue means safe or comfort.’’ 

‘’Like when James hugged you on Halloween?’’ He asked. 

‘’Exactly. And dark blue is sad, red is angry, Green is scared. Pink is embarrassed.’’ 

‘’Yeah, I figured that one,’’ he smirked, with a little laugh. 

‘’Oh, shut up,’’ she smiled, swatting his arm, ‘’Do you want to know or not?’’ 

‘’I do, I swear I’m listening. Keep going,’’ Sirius promised. 

‘’Okay,’’ she nodded, ‘’Orange is confused. Grey is hurt emotionally or physically injured. And then Yellow is worried.’’ 

‘’Like when Lily hurt her wrist?’’ he checked. 

‘’Yes,’’ she confirmed. She would have never thought that Sirius would remember the times her hair changed, but she guessed she was wrong. 

‘’Is that all of them?’’ 

‘’All that I know of,’’ she told him, ‘’There may be some emotions I haven’t felt yet, or that I haven’t acquired a colour for.’’ 

‘’Like what?’’ he prompted. 

‘’I don’t really know, maybe romantic love or…. I don’t know,’’ she stammered. 

‘’Turned on?’’ he said nonchalantly. 

‘’Sirius!’’ Jenna scolded, swatting him on the arm. 

‘’What? I’m sure there is a colour for it,’’ he said defensively, trying not to laugh. 

The room went quiet and the anxiety that had left her during their conversation resurfaced. 

‘’Why are you worried then? And why are you trying to hide it?’’ Sirius finally asked again. 

‘’I think we all need to talk about Remus-‘’ Jenna started but was interrupted by voices coming up the stairway. 

‘’I think I’m making progress,’’ James announced as he walked into the room with Peter following behind, ‘’She only called me ‘an arrogant toe-rag’ today, she didn’t add the ‘idiotic’.’’ He looked up and notices Sirius and Jenna’s demeanours as they sat on his bed. ‘’What’s going on?’’ 

‘’Jenna thinks we need to talk about Remus,’’ Sirius said. 

James sighed, ‘’Yeah, I think we do.’’ 

Peter and James moved to sit on Peter’s bed so they could face the other two. 

Jenna hadn’t wanted to come to the conclusion that she did. But all the evidence was there, and she had reached the point where she couldn’t ignore it. It tore her heart apart when she noticed how every time Remus was out of school for some reason, it was also a full moon, when she remembered how he reacted to seeing her moon pendant necklace, when he refused to stay with the Potters for the rest of the Christmas holidays, insisting that he had to go back to the home. 

She could feel the emotions creeping up on her. 

‘’I think we have all realised it right?’’ Sirius said, regrettably. 

They all nodded, soundlessly. They could all tell from the tension in the air that none of them wanted to say it. None of them wanted to finalise the thought that one of their best friends was going through something incredibly hard and none of them knew until now. 

‘’Remus is-‘’ Jenna swallowed hard, and with a sigh she just said it, ‘’A werewolf. He is a werewolf.’’ She closed her eye, having finally said it. 

‘’What?’’ Peter gasped. 

The three others attention snapped straight to him, utterly confused. 

‘’Pete, are you joking?’’ James asked. 

‘’No! I though he was some kind of spy for the Slytherins. I didn’t know he was a werewolf!’’ 

‘’A spy?’’ Sirius recited, looking with furrowed brows. 

‘’Oh Merlin, Peter,’’ Jenna said shaking her head. 

Remus alone in the hospital wing. His cuts from the night before were starting to heal, thanks to Madam Pomphrey. The heavy wooden door into the infirmary swung open and when he looked over, fully expecting to see Madam Pomphrey, his heart dropped when he saw no one. 

He heard the mumbled voices only a second before the cloak ripped away and his friends stood in front of him. 

‘’You cant-‘’ Remus began to warn. 

‘’We know,’’ Sirius exposed abruptly. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ he questioned from his hospital bed, trying to subtly check that none of the healing cuts were on show to them. 

‘’We know that you are a werewolf, Remus,’’ Jenna explained, gently. She was worried for Remus and she was utterly distraught looking at him in the hospital bed. Whatever colour it was her hair wanted to change to, yellow or dark blue, she fought it. 

Remus stuttered, unable to say anything to them. Was this better than telling them myself? He thought. 

‘’We are here for you, Mate. It’s okay,’’ James started to move closer to him. 

‘’Stop,’’ Remus almost shouted, ‘’don’t come near me. Please go.’’ 

‘’Remus,’’ Sirius sighed. 

‘’No! Don’t you get it? I’m dangerous. You shouldn’t even be here,’’ he said, squirming under his own skin, ‘’Just get out, I don’t want to see any of you.’’ He turned his face away. 

There was a deep silence in the room. Jenna could see the heart break on the other boys faces, she could feel it too. It was painful to see him like this, even more painful to imagine what he had to go through every month. She wished he had told them, so they could have been there for him, but she also understood why he didn’t. She could see him trying to pull himself away from them and that was the last thing that she was going to let happen. 

‘’No,’’ Jenna cried, ‘’You don’t get to push us away.’’ 

‘’Jenna, you don’t understand,’’ Remus said through gritted teeth. 

‘’We care about you, Remus. We want to be here for you whenever we can be. We protect each other no matter what, right?’’ Jenna looked over at Sirius, remembering the words he had said to her on the Hogwarts Express. She looked over at him, hoping he would back her. Something switched behind his eyes and his features softened. 

‘’She’s right, Remus,’’ he said, not yet tearing his eyes from Jenna, but then finally looking over at Remus, ‘’We aren’t going anywhere.’’ 

‘’We are here for you no matter what,’’ James joined in. 

‘’Yeah, we will be,’’ Peter backed. 

‘’You can’t protect me from this,’’ Remus shook his head. 

‘’No, maybe not,’’ Jenna agreed, ‘’But we are going to do whatever we can to make this even the littlest bit easier for you.’’ 

Remus didn’t say anything he just stared at them. Jenna sometimes wished she weren’t the only metamorphmagus she knew. Everyone could see her emotions displayed so obviously, but she had to try and read the emotions on people’s faces. He slowly shut his eyes and started to shake his head. 

‘’You can try and push us away, but we are not going anywhere,’’ Jenna reminded him. 

‘’Yeah Remus, we are a fivesome,’’ James said enthusiastically. 

There was a brief moment of silence in the room until Sirius, Jenna and Remus broke into laughter, completely defusing it. There was a complete shift of energy in the room as the three kept laughing. 

‘’What?’’ James asked, defensively. 

‘’Jamie, you’re an idiot,’’ Jenna laughed, ‘’Let’s not call us a fivesome.’’ 

‘’I don’t get it,’’ Peter mumbled. 

‘’Of course, you don’t, Peter,’’ Sirius accused, smiling at him and James obliviousness. 

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ he pouted. 

‘’Oh, come on Peter, you thought he was a spy for the Slytherins about an hour ago,’’ Sirius exposed. 

‘’A what?’’ Remus gasped. 

Jenna had to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing again. The fact that Peter thought Remus, of all people, was friends with the Slytherins was too funny. 

Peter shied away into himself. ‘’I- I didn’t,’’ he stuttered not able to say anything before crying out, ‘’I’m sorry.’’ 

Remus laughed a little, ‘’It’s okay. Just don’t think I would ever do anything to help slimy little _Snivellous_.’’ 

‘’Snivellous? Oh, Remus that’s genius,’’ James marvelled at the new nickname. They all mumbled their approval. 

Remus looked up at his friends and he smiled because they knew, and nothing had changed. 

‘’Remus I have our notes from-‘’ Lily walked into the infirmary with a text book in hand. Her eyes snapped wide open when she saw the four others sat around Remus having a chat. ‘’You told them?’’ she checked. 

‘’They found out,’’ Remus corrected. He was now sat up in the bed and fully dressed thanks to help from the boys. 

‘’Lily knew before us?’’ Sirius gasped. 

‘’She is a very trust worthy,’’ he smiled. 

Lily smiled back at him. ‘’I got your class notes,’’ she explained, holding up the textbook as proof. 

‘’Thanks, Lily.’’ 

‘’Why is no one else annoyed by this? No offense Lily but this is preposterous,’’ Sirius continued to exclaim. 

‘’Sirius, come on,’’ Jenna said tilting her head at him and stopping herself from laughing at his childishness. She did have a suspicion that Lily knew. She couldn’t tell if she had found out or Remus told her, but she was glad that he had someone before they found out. And there was no better person than Lily Evans. 

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted like a four-year-old. ‘’Nope. I’m pissed.’’ 

Remus shook his head and laughed. 

‘’You gotta understand, Sirius. Lily’s just so dazzling how could you possibly keep anything from her,’’ James tried. 

Lily rolled her eyes heavily at him. ‘’I’ll just leave this with you,’’ she told Remus, walking over to place the book on his bedside table. 

She began to turn back but Jenna stopped her, ‘’Lils, no. Join us, please. I promise I will put a muzzle on my brother if I must.’’ 

Lily looked to Remus who smiled, ‘’Stay.’’ 

‘’Fine,’’ she caved and sat herself next to Jenna, who instantly swung her arm around her shoulder. ‘’So, what were we talking about?’’ 

‘’Planning a group adventure for the summer,’’ Jenna explained. 

‘’Oh, count me in,’’ Lily cheered. 

The friends stayed in the Hospital wing for hours, discussing Summer, end of year and their excitement to come back next year. The conversation never went dull for a second because they all just wanted to be there and be together, where they belonged.


End file.
